


Empty Touch

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Hux is a disciplinarian. He is exact, demands precision of his Stormtroopers just as from every officer under his command. It is stunning in a way Kylo knows he should not entertain.</p>
<p>General Hux, after all, stands by the rules of the First Order. He does not sanction improper conduct under his command. He certainly does not allow for fraternisation among the troops. And even if he did, Kylo thinks, he would not entertain the thought of doing so with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Touch

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Dubious Consent.

General Hux is a disciplinarian. 

He is exact, demands precision of his Stormtroopers just as from every officer under his command. It is stunning in a way Kylo knows he should not entertain.

General Hux, after all, stands by the rules of the First Order. He does not sanction improper conduct under his command. He certainly does not allow for fraternisation among the troops. And even if he did, Kylo thinks, he would not entertain the thought of doing so with him.

***

They stand at the command centre, looking over a hologram that maps the planet below them.

The planet is one Kylo knows well. He spent years there, before the Knights of Ren, before the First Order, before he was Kylo but after he was no longer Ben. It is a place he promised to never step foot on again. His breath comes uneven behind his mask.

He realises Hux has turned to look at him.

“General.” Says Kylo.

“Kylo Ren.” The General responds.

Kylo looks at the map, the red arrow that marks his mission. It stares up at him, ugly in its starkness.

“You are to retrieve a hologram message, programmed onto an X-520 disk. Your shuttle leaves in 0900 hours.” States Hux, eyes refocused on the hologram.

Kylo clenches his fists. He wants nothing to do with this horrid planet, warm and inviting in its presence.

“Do not presume to order me, General.” He growls. He spits the last word, flicking it like poison off his tongue.

Hux appears unmoved. “You will go down to this planet Ren, and you will retrieve the disk.” He says. His voice remains even, commanding.

Kylo wants to argue, wants to yell and scream. Instead, he tilts his head, drawls, “General.” and storms out of the room.

He does not expect Hux to follow him, but the man does.

The bay doors have hardly closed behind them when Hux slams him against the wall, pinning his wrists down by his sides.

“You’ve a mouth on you.” He says.

Kylo releases a snarl.

Hux presses against him harder, drawing a knee between his legs. Kylo can feel the heat through his trousers. “Really,” Hux continues, “There’s no need to be so rude.”

For a moment, Kylo struggles against the painful grip around his wrists, twisting his arms to get them free.

Immediately, Hux’s hands tighten like steel vises, trapping him completely. As Hux enforces his grip on Kylo’s wrists, the rest of his body realigns to trap him fully. The planes of Hux’s chest come to bear down on Kylo’s trembling frame. His knee, firmly wedged between his legs, brushes against Kylo’s hardening cock. The corner of Hux’s hip, sharp and steady, juts into his pelvis.

Kylo tries not to let his breath hitch at the heat that coils in his belly. But even biting hard on his cheek, he can’t help the soft puff of air that escapes his mouth.

A cruel smirk breaks out over Hux’s features. He leans in to Kylo then, closer and closer until his mouth is scant centimetres from Kylo’s ear.

“You like this, don’t you.” He states. It is not a question; it does not pretend to be one.

Kylo tries to even out his breath, to reign in his racing thoughts. He should stop this now, he thinks, before it is too late. A quiet voice in his head reminds him that he could overpower Hux if he wanted to, push him away and forget this ever happened. He knows this, yet he finds he is frozen. Worse, he finds he doesn’t want the other man to stop. No, he wants Hux to fuck him, draw out his fantasies with sharp bites and cutting remarks; harsh thrusts and burning touches.

Hux noses gently along his jaw, inhaling. Kylo can feel his erection growing, pressing up against Hux. Judging by Hux’s quiet laugh, he can feel it too.

“Well.” He says.

They fuck. It is harsh, bitter. Hux thrusts into him with sharp, tight movements, each snap of his hips pushing Hux’s cock deeper into his ass. Hux has barely bothered to prepare him and the friction burns, a fire that threatens to cleave him in two. Kylo throws his head back and bites his tongue. Hux takes this as encouragement. The next snap forces a whimper out from behind his clenched teeth.

“M-hm. Good boy.” Hux smirks.

Kylo whimpers again, this time biting the inside of his lip hard enough to draw blood. He is burning, hot, hot, hot, his body consumed by fire. He thinks he will be incinerated from the inside out.

“Please. Pl-please.” He begs.

At his words, Hux speeds up his thrusts, hands moving from Kylo’s pinned wrists to his hips.

His palms are hot like a brand against Kylo’s skin.

It hurts. The pain makes Kylo impossibly harder. He wants the pain, the distraction, the unyielding power Hux can exert over him.

Hux slams into him one last time, cock dragging against his entrance, and comes with a jagged exhale. The firm grip he’s held over Kylo’s hips tightens momentarily as Hux’s long fingers claw deep into the hollows of his bones. They will leave bruises, Kylo thinks.

He is still achingly hard when Hux pulls out, come dripping from his hole.

Kylo shudders, gasping for breath. Hux will touch him any minute now, he expects, make him come undone.

But Hux doesn’t touch him.

Kylo squints at Hux as he tucks himself back in and slicks his hair back into place. The man is calm, put together. He rearranges his uniform as though it were nothing more than a question of a wrinkled sleeve.

Kylo doesn’t realise that he hasn’t moved until Hux is stepping back, gaze roaming down Kylo’s body like a curator admiring a particularly interesting painting. He still does not move when Hux moves towards the door, offering him nothing but a nod.

“Kylo Ren.” Hux intones.

And then he is gone.

The pneumatic hiss of the doors shutting pierces through the room.

Kylo is left standing by himself, cock hard and leaking in the stagnant, filtered air. Tiredly, he slams his head backwards against the wall. The corridor, empty, echoes the sound back at him.


End file.
